The dragon exorcist
by Blueicewing
Summary: Summary inside


**What if Kanda, during the time he was missing, was with a girl? A certain raven haired miko with the power to destroy the Earl and the Noahs. What is she was not human and goes with Kanda when he goes back with her son and daughter? How will the Black Order reacted to her and her son when they find out about their powers? What if their son and daughter has a piece of innocents that they never seen before? Kanda will have a lighter and more caring side when he is with his family.**

In an old building in Rome, had a flickering light and a shadow moved in a window. A girl of 18 with long raven purple hair with silver ends and startling icy blue eyes in a green kimono looked out the window and sighted. " Mom? When is dad coming?" she looked down and saw a little boy of 6 with dark blue hair and with red tips with dark blue eyes looking up at her. She smiled and picked him up and said, " Soon, Takeshi. Why not activate your innocents when he comes? Kanda will be proud of you and your sister." A small female voice said sleepily, " Really, Mama? You think so?" She turned to see her 7-year-old daughter rubbing her sky blue eyes. She had black hair with jade highlights and skin as pale as the moon. The teen smiled and said, " Of course, Tsukiko. You and Takeshi are his pride." Then a deep voice said, " Kagome is right. You are my pride." The kids spun around and shouted, " Dad! Papa!" Yu Kanda chuckled as he was talked to the floor by his children and said, " Hello to you too. I missed you." Kagome laughed and said, " ok. Let your father up so I can greet him. Yu-kun." Takeshi and Tsukiko got off of him and he got up and went over to Kagome and hugged her. When she hugged him back he whispered, " Kagome, my heart. My angle, how much I missed you." She said, " Yu-kun I missed you to, my love." The pulled back and kissed a short sweet kiss on the lips. Then they were on the floor and laughed along with their kids as they where in a pile. Takeshi said, " Dad! Look!" he got up and shouted, " Raiden Ryuu!" and a nodachi sword appeared in his hand with a dragon carved into the blade. He smiled and said, " This is my Innocent! Like Mugen dad!" Kanda got up and walked over to him and said, " It is. So your sword's name is 'thunder/lightning dragon spirit'?" Takeshi nodded and said, " Because I can summon thunder and lighting storms and there is a dragon on the blade." Yu was surprised and said, " That's great son. I will teach your swordplay if your mother has not yet." He looked at Kagome and she said, " Only in hand to hand combat and his spiritual training and her also. I left that to you. Tsukiko, its your turn. But Sango taught Tsukiko and Takeshi demon slaying." The girl nodded and said, " Mayumi!" and a cherry blossom bow appeared in her hand and a quiver of arrows on her back and said, " This is my Innocents. Mama said with our powers our Innocents are stronger than normal." Kanda nodded and said, "I like your names. And Kagome is right, us being demons our powers mixes with our Innocents and make them stronger. That is how I can beat Bean sprout in a battle. Kagome have there been any Akuma attacks in Rome?" she shook her head and said, " No. Well not in this area. But there is a mysterious swords man named Victorio who has really strong powers. How long will you be staying this time, Yu-kun?" Kanda smiled and said, "A while. I would like to look into this Victorio." Takeshi said, " What about the Black Order." He said, " They will send someone or a team to find me. When that happens I'm taking you all with me. You all will become exorcist like me and we can live like a family." The 6 and 7 year old kids yelled in joy and Kagome said softly but firmly, " Time for bed you two. Tomorrow you two will start your training. We'll do the spiritual training first then Kanda will take Takeshi and I'll take Tsukiko." The nodded, said there good nights and went to bed. Kagome looked and Kanda and shivered in delight when she saw his dragon like eyes. He grabbed her and kissed her deeply and hotly.

-Lime-

Kanda pushed her against a wall and took one hand and stared to fiddle with her tighten nipples causing her to moan. He moved his other hand down ward while kissing her neck and licked her mating mark. She moaned out, " Kanda." And gasped as he began to tease her clit through her panties and saying, "I missed you to much." And kissed her mouth again laying her down on to the bed. Then when she was about to come he stopped and said, " The kids, mate." she yawned and said, " I'll get you for this, Yu Kanda." And fell asleep. Yu chuckled and pulled her close to his body after striping his shirt and fell and fell asleep.

-end of Lime-

**This is my first Lime and I would like to know how I did with it. The next chapter will have a time skip and how they met. **


End file.
